Mistakes!
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: This story is for Ayaki. and I know its very bad. feeling to finsih it.  Ooc, HaoxYoh RenxHoro. Flamers will be : Deleted, blocked, yelled back at, reported.  Sorry, for my grammer


Tala here: Its been a too long time, since I wrote as story, but Ayaki stood on it. so here is a new one shot for valentine day, also its an hentai fic between HoroxRen and YohxHao

My gramme sucks, and I know, so no worry.

Flamers will be : Blocked, Deleted, Reported, Yelled back at

Chapter: Mistakes!

Hao was playing with Yoh's Hair , when the door bell rang. Yoh smiled at his brother. 'I open up.' He stood up. 'Horo Horo?' Yoh asked surprised as the ice sjamaan walked inside. 'I am so done with Ren.' Hao looked up from his lying position

Yoh walked behind him. 'Horo, you have said that so many times, but you never mean it.'

'Well this time I mean it. Its over.' Crossing his arms

'Yoh let him , He will calm down eventually.' Hao says. While he taunted Yoh to lay down on the ground again.

'I really think you should talk it over, Hao and I will stay with you.' Horo sighed, fine then. Yoh smiled his usual smile.

The next morning Horo was still in bed. When the bell rang. Yoh walked downstairs with his sleep hair, opened up. He was surprised seeing Ren standing.  
>He looked bad. 'Yoh, is Horo here..' <p>

Yoh nodded. 'What is this ?'  
>'Well I acted like a jerk last night, so I felt bad. And I guess he came here.'<p>

Hao walked to the doorway. 'Ren, Horo was very angry. You really need to do something , to make it up.'

Yoh smiled. 'Why not going out all four off us.' Ren nodded. 'Nice idea.'

'We will be waiting at the Greek restaurant. You will come as a surprise for Horo.'  
>'Okay I see you three tonight.' With that Ren left.<p>

Yoh turned to Hao. 'We will just tell Horo, we go out of dinner. And he loves that restaurant.'  
>'Fine by me, but shall we get some fun.' as Hao put Yoh in his arms. He giggled. 'I do not mind.' as they ran back upstairs.<p>

The night fell. And the three of them went to the restaurant.

'Yoh, I do not feel hungry.' Horo complained, as he got pushed forwards by Yoh, while Hao walked before them. 'Come on Horo, its going to be awesome.' Yoh says.

They arrived at the restaurant, 'Look who is there.' Yoh says, as he grabbed Hao, and went inside.  
>'O, hey.' Ren answered. 'What are you doing here. Didn't I say I do not want to see you again.'<p>

Ren nodded. 'I know, but let me explain. I acted like a jerk.'  
>Horo turned his back towards Ren.<p>

The same time Yoh and Hao were peeking through the window.

'Please Horo, I beg you. I love you too much. '  
>'Do you even have any idea what you did.' Hissed Horo<p>

Ren nodded again. 'I know I did Horo.'

'You used up my hair gel.' Horo stood ready to cry of anger.

Yoh and Hao, fell on the ground like an anime way. When they lay on the ground. 'Hao, did he really say Hair gel.' Hao nodded. 'He was fighting with Ren, over his hair gel.' Hao nodded again in disbelief.

Ren looked at Horo. 'Here, I bought you a new one.' Horo sudden smiled. 'Is this, the strong one. The new one.' Ren looked at Horo. As he ran towards Ren and kissed him full on the lips.  
>'Lets try out that hair gel.' Ren says horny to Horo. 'I really want it.' Running to Ren's hotel room.<p>

'At least everything came to an good end.' Yoh answered. 'It certainly is. Wanna have some fun also.' Hao smirked

Hao looked at Yoh, kissing him deeply as he rubbed his chest. 'Your so beautiful..' He whispered.

The same time Ren Kissed Horo. 'I can't believe it..' as he put his pants off. And sucked on his penis. Horo grabbed the sheets. 'Ren...' he moaned.

Hao rubbed Yoh's one. 'Your hard..' He says grinning. Yoh blushed.

Horo came, as they both panted. 'I truly love you Ren.'  
>Ren smiled. 'I do also..'<p>

Yoh came , as Hao chuckled. 'You are the best.' Yoh says.

All four of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Tala here: I want to say sorry for this very bad story, but I truly wanted to finish it. As I promised Ayaki, and I wanted to say sorry to her, as its so late. Plz forgive me.


End file.
